


Shadow Type

by Moonalight



Series: Death's Beloved [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Ryuk hasn't let it go...
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Series: Death's Beloved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Shadow Type

******  
Light checked his watch, frowning slightly. The sun had already set from the sky, painting the city with long stretching shadows. It was always a bit more nerve wracking to be on the streets at night. 

Some of Light’s earlier memories were helping his father find night prowlers. Horrible, nightmarish pictures that burned into his eyes as he stared. As his father urged him to find a connection using that special skill of his. 

To save people. 

And sacrifice his innocence in return. 

So he had never really trusted the darkened streets. They were the place criminals would lay in wait for victims. The very monsters he seeked to rid the world of. 

And it hadn’t been his choice to be out so late. Bringing some clothes to the Kira force HQ had turned into him helping them brainstorm, had turned into L challenging him to a short game of chess. They had played one round and then another, and before he knew it night had already fallen. 

No way was he staying with them overnight though. 

“Are you sure you shouldn’t have just taken them up on the offer?” Ryuk asked him for the billionth time as he floated along behind Light, his wings sending small swirls of leaves swishing over cement, “The rest of the task force members are staying in the hotel. It’s not like they would find it suspicious.”

“Maybe not,” Light sighed, looking around them reflexively as they entered a darker part of the park he’d decided to cut through, “but I don’t want to spend more time around Ryuzaki than I have to. He’s analyzing every one of my actions to the point of obsession.”

“Are you sure it’s about his suspicion over you being Kira? Or is it actually about you personally?”

He tilted his head at that inference, flashing a quick scowl up to the amused death god. Ryuk had been insinuating more and more things these last few days. Ever since his bad day. 

“I’ve already told you there’s no way it’s like that,” Light sighed, again looking around them as he took in how quiet the park was, “and even if it was, I’m not interested in him.” 

“Because he’s a man, or because he’s L?” The shinigami questioned, flipping through the air to hang upside down in front of him as he walked. 

“Because he’s...not my type,” he huffed, stopping in place to adjust his bag and glare at the apple eater with annoyance, “Why do you care so much?” 

“And what is your type?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t answer mine.” 

They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other unblinking. Then Ryuk flipped back onto his feet. He stood in front of Light, towering over him with his lanky arms nearly brushing the ground. His lips were twisted up into a sharp smile, yellowed eyes twisting in their sockets. 

“I don’t know what my type is,” Light finally gave a little, tapping his foot irritably against the cement, “I’m not exactly interested in people. They’re all so boring. Irritating. Not like you.” 

Again he managed to make the god freeze. He took the chance to skirt around him, walking off without the shinigami hanging over him like a death shadow. 

Peace for a little longer.


End file.
